The Black Raven
by Warfell of the Damned
Summary: Aku summons a spirit even darker and more powerful than himself to put and end to samurai Jack. But the Black Raven disobeys. Instead, he began his own machinations, including both - Aku and Jack. Will Jack get out of the trap that the Raven has for him?


**SUMMARY: **Aku calls upon powers even darker than himself to send Jack to oblivion. This may be the third force, arising to challenge both – Aku and the samurai.

**NOTE: **My first Samurai Jack story. Don't be too mad at me. Please Read and Review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku was sitting in his throne, surrounded by flames.

-Jack has troubled me long enough,- he said in his terrible voice.- And finally – I'm putting an end to samurai Jack once and for all.

Aku called his assistant, Thrudazin and ordered him:

-Thrudazin! I need you to get me these items until sundown. Fail and suffer the consequences.

But Thrudazin didn't fail. The items listed on the paper were in Aku's hands. With plenty of time until sundown.

-You did well,- said Aku.- Now get out of my sight.

-But, Master,- said Thrudazin,- why do you need such strange items? It looks like you're going to perform the…

-The Ritual of the Black Spirit, yes!- Aku interrupted.- Now leave before I…

-But, Master, this is too dangerous!

-Who are YOU to tell ME what's too dangerous?!- Aku shouted in fury.- Get out before I burn you to ashes! Leave me alone, fool!

Thrudazin bowed and silently left.

When sundown came, Aku performed the Ritual. When it was done, something came out from the magical gateway, opened on the ground.

-Black Spirit!- shouted Aku.- Is it really you?!

-Yerrrrs,- came an answer from the fog, which suddenly arised.- Whrrrrat do you wrrrrant frrrrom me, Aku?

The fog disappeared as quickly as it came. Aku saw a giant black raven with red demonic eyes, standing in front of him.

-Black Raven! I have called you for a reason. You have to find a human called samurai Jack and put an end to his pathetic life!

-Whrrrry should I?- asked the Raven.- Whrrrro arrrre you to give commrrrrands to me?

-I am your Master until I release you! And you will show me respect!- threatened Aku.

-Well whrrrrat do you know? I wrrrras just rrrreleased!

The Black Raven moved its gigantic wings and something started glowing around him.

-You broke the seal…- whispered Aku frightened of the being he summoned.

The Raven took flight and disappeared in the sky.

-I just hope he will obey to that request…- said Aku.

*

Jack was walking through an empty and quiet forest. He was surprised, that there was no living creature in those woods. But the samurai enjoyed the silence. Unfortunately, it was rudely interrupted by a group of dark creatures. They came out from nowhere and stood in fron of Jack. The creatures were humanoids. Their skin was black, and eyes glowed with a demonic red light. They had big grey horns, growing from their foreheads. The samurai slowly pulled out his sword. But then Jack noticed the eleventh creature – he was very similar to a human. Maybe he was a human! He was wearing a purple robe, a long black cape. Half of his face was hidden under a hood, and the other half was cloaked in shadows. He stood in front of his minions and spoke:

-Greetings, samurai Jack. I am Grembhan. And these are my minions, the Colcs. We come in peace.

Grembhan put his weapon on the ground. Jack did the same. The Colcs changed their battle position into a free stance.

-What do you from me, sir?- asked Jack calmly.

-Please – my name is Grembhan. I represent my master. His name is Alconitrox. Like you, he is from another world. From the past, or from the future – I don't know, he doesn't tell me such things. And he would like you to visit his palace as his guest of honor.

-Really?- Jack looked surprised.- Why?

-I don't know his intentions, but they are definitely the best,- Grembhan smiled.- Would you like to come with us, or would you rather prefer to go by yourself using this map? Or maybe you decline his invitation?

-I think I will go with you.- said Jack.

And unknowingly, Jack began his journey to the palace of the Black Raven with Grembhan and the Colcs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is. There will be more chapters later. I hope you like it. Read and Review, please!

Warfell of the Damned


End file.
